


Untitled Too

by NanaBC



Series: Untitled [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy, M/M, POV Second Person, Sequel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanaBC/pseuds/NanaBC
Summary: Sequel to Untitled. I know, right? Yeah. Also, direct sequel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uh… remember when there wasn't any smut in that story called Untitled? Now there's nothing but. (Also I screwed the rules) I wasn't gonna write a sequel to a godamn birthday fic, then January 25th showed up and bam. Here it is.
> 
> Should you read part 1 first? Of course! Otherwise you'll get just as lost as someone who watches Episode IV before watching I, II and III. No. Wait. That's not right. Forget I said that. Just… go read part 1 already, then come back here.
> 
> A big part of this story is a flashback, but it's too much to put in italic, so I'll just leave it the way it is. 2nd person P.O.V., Joey's this time.
> 
> Happy birthday, Jounouchi-kun!

This wasn't planned. You sharing a bed with Seto Kaiba was the last thing you could ever plan in your life. Yet, here you were. Exchanging kisses and bites and hickeys, and loving every minute of it.

You watch him sleeping beside you and smile as your favorite memory of all this, that day three months ago, comes to mind.

oOo

As soon as the elevator door closes, you move to kiss Kaiba, but a hand on your forehead stops you. He jerks his head towards the camera on the corner. "Don't wanna give the security crew a show. Just wait a few moments, Mutt. We're almost there."

You groan a little at the insult. And also because you're horny.

You think you were pretty bold to point out the fact that you were in a hotel like that, considering your experience doesn't go beyond kissing and a little groping. With a girl. And Kaiba doesn't have the things you've groped.

You're going to a hotel room to fool around with Seto Kaiba. You. Joey Wheeler. Seto Kaiba. Repeating these things on your head only serves to make you hornier.

The elevator dings and Kaiba leads you to the room. It's the only one on the floor. He takes a key card from his wallet and swipes it on the reader. He waits until you enter and locks the door.

The room is huge, way bigger than your apartment. The thing that grabs your attention the most is the bed. Even it looks bigger than your apartment. You turn to face Kaiba, and he's still standing by the door. Only now you notice how far up into the room you've advanced.

"Nice room," you understate.

"Yeah." He walks towards you like he's the king of swag, and you're glad at least one of you knows what they're doing.

He stands in front of you, grabs your waist and snickers. "I have no idea what I'm doing." He kisses you, though, ignoring your shocked face. 

After he pulls away, you bring his ear closer to your lips and whisper, "Me neither." You can see on his face he was just as certain of the opposite as you were.

Then he shrugs and pulls you towards the gigantic bed. "Whatever. It's not like we need a class or anything."

You totally agree. Yeah, let's do our best, good luck to us, yadda yadda.

He sits on the bed, and you put a knee beside him. Now it's your turn to kiss him, and while you're at it, his hands touch your shoulders, and he removes your coat. You break the kiss momentarily to get rid of your shirt, then immediately do the same to him. You wonder how he can get away with going to school with that white leather coat of his, then you remember he's Kaiba.

He removes his ever-present card pendant along with his turtleneck, and in the next moment he's pulling you down and rolling on top of you.

"Scooch up." His voice is so raw and commanding that you obey the order without even thinking. As soon as your head hits the pillow, he's on you, the kiss almost furious. His tongue just as demanding as his voice was a moment ago.

You moan and thrust up, and he grabs your ass, rubbing hard against you. You moan again and attack his (also leather) pants. You've barely popped the two buttons when he's doing the same to you, pulling yours down, while you've only managed to pull his just below his ass. Well, it's enough.

When he grinds against you, your vocals get louder, and you wrap a hand around both of you and stroke. His tongue leaves your mouth so he can moan softly against your ear, which he's soon biting and licking. Your hand moves faster, and his mouth now is moving towards your neck, where he bites again and then suck on your pulse point. You wonder if he'll let you borrow one of his turtlenecks to hide that.

Neither of you last much, the state you're both in and your lack of experience attest to that. But you needed to get off so badly, you can't find it in yourself to care.

As you both start to cool down, he rolls off you and pulls his pants up, and disappears into the room. You pull yours all the way off and reach for your t-shirt, so you can clean yourself up. He returns in a couple of minutes with a can of soda for you. You grab it and thank him.

"I started the water, should be ready in about five minutes."

Ooh, the Jacuzzi. Nice. You nod. He grabs his shirt and puts it on.

"Where are you going?"

"It's my birthday party, remember? I'll just talk to Mokuba real quick so he doesn't think I've bailed or anything. Turn the faucet off when the tub's filled. I'll be back soon."

"Okay." You're slightly disappointed, but you understand. 

He turns the doorknob, but then comes back and gives you another kiss before leaving. "Don't start out without me."

You get a little bashful for some reason, but as he closes the door, you yell, "Don't be too long!"

You lean back against the fluffy pillow.

It hits you just now.

Seto Kaiba has admitted he likes you. He likes likes you.

Because that's how it started, right? You asked if he liked someone, he said maybe, and that someone turned out to be you.

You continue your musings as you go look for the hot tub. You find it and turn off the faucet, and get in. It feels heavenly.

Like Kaiba's kisses.

He's gorgeous, and interesting, and a great kisser. A total asshole too, but you start to think the good things might outweigh the bad.

And to think he wasn't even going to tell you. Probably if you hadn't annoyed him, he really wouldn't have. So… yay for annoying.

Do you like him back? You're not sure. Of course, you like him enough to be doing these things with him, but… what if he wants something more serious? Are you ready for that? Well, it's not like you're interested in anyone else, and… you know what? You can see no downside, really. You won't know until you try it, right?

You move around in the water, trying to find the best place to wait for him. As you think of his face after that first kiss, you blush, and your stomach flutters. You don't know how you feel about him, but you're pretty sure you love his face. You were always staring at him, those deep blue eyes, the thin nose and lips, his hair. He's so, so beautiful, and you were always pissed that he was such an asshole. What a waste, you used to think. Now… now you're starting to be really, really sure you don't care how much of a jerk he is. Under certain lights, that could be almost endearing. Such a pretty boy being so mean.

You're feeling really good now, and looking down at yourself, you're not surprised at all to already have another boner.

"Shit."

You palm yourself, wishing it to go away.

"I thought I told you to wait for me."

Shit.

"I wasn't… um… I wasn't doing anything; it just uh… came up."

He'd been in the middle of removing his pants when he spoke. He's naked now.

"Oh yeah? And what were you thinking about?"

"You, actually." You don't even try to come up with a lie, he'd probably see right through you, and there was no reason for one anyway.

He's entered the Jacuzzi and is slowly making his way towards you. Not even bothering to say anything else, he just crowds over where you were leaning against and takes your breath away.

His hands slide over from your sides to your back as he kisses the living daylights out of you. When he squeezes your buttcheeks, your breath hitches and you rut against him.

You thought you liked him enough for at least a little fooling around, but now you're starting to wonder if it doesn't go beyond that.

Because you totally want to have sex with him now.

You want him to turn you around, and push you against the hot tub and—wow, you had no idea you were this submissive.

Your hands are messing up his hair, while his still clutch your ass. Should you tell him? He did admit he didn't know what he was doing, and so did you. But at least now you know what you want.

"I want you, Kaiba."

He stops. The hands kneading you stop, and he just stares at you.

"What, now?" He seems surprised.

"Yyyeah…? Why? Is there a problem?"

His hands climb to your back. "Well, for starters, we'd need lubrication. Did you bring any? Because we certainly won't find it in the bathroom closet or anything. This is a family place. And… well, that's pretty much it, I guess. Unless you want us to use condoms too."

Oh. You hadn't thought of that. You sigh, or whine, maybe a combination of both.

"Well, then… then just…" You reach back and place his hands on your ass again. "…Y'know?"

He responds by kissing you again, hard. One of your hands fast itself on his waist, while the other move to the front. When you start stroking him, his hands finally move, one of his fingers delving into the cleft of your ass. You moan in appreciation, trying to motivate him to go on. You open your legs more, and his finger reaches your entrance. He rubs it a little, and this time you definitely whimper. His other hand moves to your front, mimicking yours. As his finger starts breaching in, you stop the kiss to suck on his neck. The hand you had on his waist goes back to his hair.

The finger stings, but you'd expected as much. Doesn't feel bad though, which is also something you expected.

His breathing speeds up as his finger starts moving in and out. You think he's close, so you slow down your hand a little and go back to kissing him.

…So you might be a little submissive, but maybe you like controlling things too. This is turning out to be a day for discoveries.

You also notice you don't see Kaiba complaining. Your stroking hand slows down even more, and you're surprised to hear a little whine coming from him now.

His finger speeds up, and in a moment so does your hand.

You're running this show.

You start moaning louder against his mouth, because the idea of controlling Seto Kaiba is too much to take in at once.

"More," you whisper against his mouth. And he complies.

He has two fingers inside you now, and they go slow again, until you get used to it. You bite his lower lip, and he seems to understand. He goes faster, and you suck on his tongue to show how pleased you are.

When he starts twitching on your hand, you slow down once again.

He takes a deep breath and rests his head on your shoulder. "Joey…"

It's whiny and warning, and it goes straight to your core. You decide to comply this time, but you swear someday you're gonna make him beg.

You stroke him hard and fast, and don't stop until he's done, biting down on your shoulder and thrusting his fingers in deeper. You almost come too, if it weren't for his hand squeezing you too much.

"Kaiba… ease up."

He lets go of you entirely, and in the next moment, he's lifting you by the waist to sit you on the edge of the hot tub.

He sucks you into his mouth before you even know what's going on, and you moan loudly as your dick hits his throat.

At first, it's kind of sloppy, as he's figuring how far he can go, and that he has to wrap his lips over his teeth. But he's an absurdly fast learner, and soon he's stroking what his mouth can't get and working his tongue in a way that drives you crazy.

You won't last another minute, but you still want a little of that control that tasted so sweet. So you grab his other hand that was perched on your knee and bring it to your chest. He caresses it for a moment, then pinches a nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Your own fingers find his hair again, and as you hold him in place while you come, your really hope you're not going too far.

Judging by the way he looks at you when he raises his head licking his lips, you know you didn't.

You put your hands on his shoulders and climb back into the tub, pulling him into a slow and long kiss

After what seems like hours, he stops the kiss, but doesn't move an inch, his forehead glued to yours.

"I know this is kind of backwards, but… will you go out with me?"

In the beginning of this afternoon, in that locked room, all you felt for him was physical attraction. But now you're starting to like who he is between four walls, and you decide you want to see where this is going.

"Yeah. I will."

And where did it go?

You fell for him, head over heels.

He's a major asshole. He yells on the phone, he makes villain faces to his competitors, he talks shit about your best friend.

But when it's just the two of you, he's sweet and caring. He listens to you, he does all you ask of him. Because he's just as head over heels for you.

And because you like controlling, and he lets you. At least in the bedroom.

You never thought your first time would take this long to happen, though.

Right after that night at the hotel, he had to leave for the U.S. in a business trip, and would only return after two months. You couldn't even sext, because the distraction could be dangerous for the business. So you only sent quick emails saying you were okay and how much you missed one another.

He was back just in time for Christmas, and he invited you and your sister to spend it with him and his brother. And while your siblings were more than happy to see you two together, they found the worst possible way to celebrate.

Booze.

While you were fooling around in the pantry, Kaiba pinning you against the wall, rutting against your ass while his hands fondled you through your clothes, you failed to notice the kids getting shitfaced until you heard them playing baseball in the living room.

So you had to stay up and take care of them, and by the time they were finally down for the night, you two were too tired (because after baseball, they decided the best course of action was Hide and Seek, obviously), and fell asleep on the bed with both of them.

And as you would find out, Kaiba's a very busy man. He actually apologized to you a couple of times for not having the time to see you. You were disappointed, sure, but you understood. This was his life. He couldn't just stop being the super busy business man he was just because he was seeing someone. Nor did you want him to. 

But you were horny. So, so horny.

Because he had asked you not to touch yourself. He promised he would make it up to you. He swore. So you didn't. You kept your word because you knew he would keep his. And hey, if he didn't, you could always make him.

Whenever you got together, something would come up to interrupt you. Business calls, siblings, bad guys trying to take over the world with card games, having to bail your dad out of jail. Every day stuff.

Your birthday was coming up. You wondered if the universe would stop cockblocking you already and let you consummate your relationship in such a poetic manner.

It would.

He called last night to let you know his more important business deals were done for now, the sleepover you both had planned for Serenity and Mokuba was taken care of, his personal assistant responsible for taking care of them. And the liquor cabinet key.

He had reserved the hotel room again. And bought a ton of lube.

So you apologized to your friends, telling them you had already planned something for your birthday. You could hang out the next day, you said, unknowing you'd be completely unable to walk the next day.

It took a while for you to fall asleep, and in the morning not even the sound of the horns blaring in front of your apartment woke you up.

When you finally did open your eyes, you found you were sleeping on his lap. Shit. Were you drooling? No. okay, good. Also, you were moving.

"Wha..? Where—"

"You've forgotten already?" He clicked his tongue. "That's what I get for going out with such a useless mutt." You instinctually close your fists, and before you can fully wake up and decorate his beautiful face with a black eye, he bents over to kiss you. "I'm kidding, you idiot. You know that. But do get up, we're here."

You know he doesn't mean it when he insults you, and usually you insult him right back, but for a moment your sleepy mind thought you were back to before things started.

You sit up and pull him for another quick kiss, before the driver opens the door for you.

He leads the way, neither of you saying a word, until you're behind the room's locked door.

Then you're kissing him and pushing him towards the bed, stepping out of your shoes as you do so and relieving him of his shirt, so glad he decided to forgo his coat and tall boots today. He does the same to you, stopping the kiss only to strip your t-shirt. When you reach the bed, you're both naked. He sits, and you climb on his lap, almost a copy of that day three months ago.

"Where's the lube?" You're already panting a little as you ask, but it's okay. You have the whole day.

"I put it in the drawer when I came in earlier to see if the room was made up to my taste." He's way more composed than you, which you suppose it's a good thing, since he's supposed to pleasure you for three months' worth of abstinence.

You move to the nightstand and chuckle at the absurd quantity and different types of lube he's bought. Not caring to survey all of them just now, you just pick the one on top and hand it to him.

"You're gonna give it to me until I forget my own name."

He crawls on top of you in a second, lube open and warming up on his fingers. "If that is your wish." His stare is predatory, and you love it.

He kisses you hard, and you open your legs to give him space to lie between them. He doesn't waste any time. As soon as he's settled in, his fingers find you, and he slips one inside. You notice this angle you're in (and the lube) makes the experience feel better than it did before. Especially after his finger go deep, and white, hot pleasure runs through your body.

You convulse on the bed, opening your legs even more and throwing one around him. "More, Kaiba."

He sucks on your tongue, while pinching a nipple, and another finger joins the first one.

Like with the blowjob before, Kaiba learns fast, and he finds that place again in a moment. You thrash on the bed, your hands gripping his fist to get him to go faster, because you're not sure your voice is working anymore.

He stops the maddening kiss, and his lips move to your ear. "Can I continue?"

"Y-yeah. Uh-huh."

You can feel a third finger going in, and your grit your teeth. The stinging burn almost makes you cringe, but Kaiba starts stroking you a moment before you do.

You wait until you get used to it, then tell him to stop.

"Do it. Fuck me."

He gives you an absolutely gentle kiss and enters you slowly, and while you fight to breathe properly because wow, this is nothing like the fingers, you notice he'd just as tense as you are, holding his breath and not moving a muscle.

So you try to relax as best as you can, then you wrap an arm around his neck, silently telling him to wait, please wait. You're not ready yet, but neither is he.

When you feel his trembling easing up, you release his neck and move your hands to his ass to pull him towards you.

"Come on."

He pulls back and kisses you, lovingly again. Then he thrusts in and out a few times, watching you. When you writhe under him, he focuses on that angle.

The pain hasn't subsided yet, but the pleasure gets more pronounced every time he moves against you. It's not a bad pain, like when you took a beating because you didn't wanna be in a gang anymore, or when you fell down those stairs and couldn't walk for a week. It's a sweet, sweet pain that makes you dizzy, and you hope you're not a masochist for thinking like that.

Then again, if you are, well, you're just gonna have to roll with it because you're pretty sure you don't care.

Your hands run across his back until they're on his hair again. You pull on it to expose his throat and bite down. He hisses, and you soothe him with your tongue. Then you move your teeth to his earlobe, taking the opportunity to whisper in his ear. "Faster."

He takes you in hand as his thrusts speed up, and you put your other leg around him, too.

It feels amazing. The feeling of him going in and out is exhilarating, and when he pushes against that something deep inside of you, you feel like crying tears of joy.

His hand moving fast on your dick is pretty great too; it's just that all those other things are new. And if you felt good when you jerked off before, having sex is good on a whole other level. Well, it's the complete experience.

You're gonna come before him this time, you just know it. And you can't think of anything to say. You could tell him to slow down, but you don't really want to right now. You have to come as soon as possible, so you can do this all over again.

So you let yourself go, your come splattering against your chest and stomach, and you run a hand through the mess while you're basking in the afterglow. And then he comes, looking at you, icy blue eyes shutting in the last moment, and a silent moan escaping his lips.

Your legs lazily fall from around him, and you sigh contently. "Damn, that was good."

He kisses your freaking nose. "It was. But I'm pretty sure you still remember your name, so don't go falling asleep just yet." He shifts to grab a box of tissues from the nightstand, because he's absolutely more prepared than that other time.

You clean up your mess with a hazy smile, wondering if you've bitten off more than you could chew.

oOo

Much later into the day, you're both absolutely spent. Finally you're pretty sure you're both done for the day. Kaiba just ordered a huge banquet, and while he didn't say anything about it, you didn't fail to notice the birthday cake.

You attack the food like a starved man, while Kaiba just chuckles rolling his eyes, eating like a gentleman, albeit a naked gentleman.

"Pretty awesome birthday present. Thanks, Kaiba."

He looks befuddled. "Huh? You think this was your birthday present? How naïve. Can you stand up? Go look through that window over there." He points to one of the many windows. "It's the red one."

You do manage to get up with a bit of difficulty and look down the window. The only red thing you see is a sports car, the one you always chose when you were playing racing games with him. And you remember how you yapped on and on about how much you loved it.

It's the car of your dreams. He's bought you the car of your dreams as a birthday present, after you've been together for three months. You stare at him, completely flabbergasted.

"What? I'm filthy rich, and I think I'm allowed to spend my money however I see fit." He crosses his arms, looking the smuggest you've ever seen him.

"Okay, but… I don't know. People might say I'm dating you just for your money."

He scoffs. "People? Who the hell cares about what people think? If someone gives you shit, just run them over. I have good lawyers." He walks towards you in all of his glorious nakedness and fondles your chin. You meep internally. "Besides, look at me. No one would be stupid enough to assume something so inane."

You chuckle. Even though you can hear in his voice he's joking, his gigantic ego is no laughing matter. "Fine. Thanks. Seriously, Kaiba. This may be nothing to you, but it's a whole damn lot to me. I mean, uh, you know I'm like, poor, right? I can't even park this baby in front of my house because it's gonna get stolen the moment I walk out of it."

He rolls his eyes at you. "Please, Wheeler. Who do you think I am? I know you don't have a decent place to park it. You know that multi-storey car park a block away from your apartment? Who do you think owns it? And also, whenever you change your mind and decide to leave that dump and start living in a nice place, you just have to let me know."

After he first came by your house, he offered, saying something or other about how it was too small to serve even as a dog house, but you said no. I mean, he's your boyfriend, not your sugar daddy, right? You can't keep accepting everything he offers you, every time he tries to make your life better. You just wouldn't feel comfortable about it.

Besides, he already makes your life plenty better just by being there.

Your arms find their way around his neck and you kiss him. "Thanks, Kaiba. Just… thanks."

As you move back to the bed, it occurs to you this isn't the first time you've spent your birthday inside all day with only one person's company. Except this time it isn't your father passed out in the sofa, while you opened a booster pack you bought yourself with some hard-earned money.

You can't actually remember being this happy. Ever. Even if the soreness in your lower regions is making it a bitch to walk. Your boyfriend is massaging your neck, while explaining to you why your Duel Monsters strategies suck. His voice is harsh, but at the same time a little soothing. You don't mind his insults for now, and you can't imagine life being more perfect than this.

"…tournament next month."

You had tuned out his words for a moment, paying attention only to the melodic sound of his voice. "What? Tournament?"

He pinches your neck in what you could swear is a Vulcan nerve pinch, except you don't pass out. "You didn't listen to a word I said, did you? I said I thought maybe if you let me tweak your deck a little, we could actually stand a chance of not coming last place in the upcoming Tag-Team Tournament. Next month."

It's funny. You're paying full attention to him now, but you're not sure you understand his words.

Did he just imply he wants you to be his partner in a Tag-Team Tournament? You?

"A-are you sure? I mean, our decks have nothing in common, neither do our style."

"That's why I said I wanted to tweak it a little. Don't worry, I'm not gonna cramp your style or anything. You do have one or two decent cards, like Jinzo and… well, nothing else comes to mind at the moment. By the way, have you ever heard of Meteor Black Dragon?"

You look at him as if he's a three-headed creature, while he talks about this card that's… stronger than his Blue Eyes. You just listen.

Half an hour later, after thanking him for showing confidence in your dueling skills and introducing you to a card that'll pretty much make you unstoppable, you wonder about something.

"Who do you think Yugi's gonna team up with now that he lost the best of the best?"

He crosses his arms, annoyed. "Who cares. He could pair up with Pegasus for all I care. We'll still beat them."

He just went from 'having a chance of not coming last place' to 'we'll definitely win' in a matter of minutes. That's Kaiba for you.

You talk some more about duels, he surprises you by talking about the time he actually teamed up with Yugi (not by choice, he insists) to beat a couple of Marik's lackeys. 

"They were pitiful. Yugi kept insisting I worshiped his true god, friendship. Or something. Whatever. I didn't need him to win that joke of a duel in the first place."

You somewhat feel he might be an unreliable narrator, but you don't care. His version of facts is interesting to say the least.

Eventually you fall asleep. Then you wake up and watch him sleep, wondering if he does the same. Unbeknownst to you, he does.

You're so in love it hurts. But that is also a sweet, sweet pain.

You fall asleep again with a last birthday wish in mind. That they become anniversaries from now on, and that you'll have many, many more.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, now that I got both birthdays out of the way, please god of fanfics, please let me continue my longer ones? Pretty please?
> 
> By the way. That tournament? They totally won. Yugi did pair up with Rebecca (to Téa's dismay) and they were formidable opponents, but unfortunately came in second.
> 
> Might be full of errors. I sorry.


End file.
